The Date
by SSAFunbar
Summary: Bubbles is back for her date with none other than Spencer Reid. Related to Meet The Real BAU Team  Makes more sense if read first , but could be read on its own.


A/N: It's finally here, Sorry for the very long wait, I had major blocks at least five plus times, but it is here now :) I hope you like it and please review, and thanks to those who do. Again, I say, I don't own CM, Reid, or anything but Bubbles.

Without further intro, I give you the date:

* * *

><p>My hair was in the process of being curled when I heard my phone going off. "Crap." I said when I dropped the iron in surprise. I could feel my heart sink when I looked at the caller ID: Spencer Reid.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi Bubbles?" He sounded excited.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, I feel really awkward now, umm, I just wanted to make sure that we were still on for tonight?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yes, we are. Just for a future reference, never call right before a date. I almost had a heart attack."

"Oh, my God, are you okay?"

"Spence, it's only an expression."

"Oh, sorry. Umm, so I'll see you at about six forty-five."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Alright, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

I looked at the clock; 6:03. "Crap." I said again, I could only hope that I would be ready in time, I had to finish my hair, do my make-up and still get dressed and I had  
>less then an hour.<p>

*** And yet, somehow, I managed to do it. As soon as the clock changed to 6:45, and mean as it was changing, I heard the knock on my door.

"Hey." I said, as I opened it and found not Spencer greeting me so much as a huge thing of flowers.

"Hi, ah, I got you some flowers."

"I can see that, thank you, they're beautiful. Here, come on in and I'll put them in a vase." He took two steps in and just stood there. "Go sit down." I pointed to the couch and took the flowers  
>from him.<p>

It was two minutes later when I returned to see him sitting there, petting my cat. I watched in the doorway for another minute, before walking over and sitting next to him. She immediately walked over a sat on my lap.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Frankie." He nodded.

"Whenever you're ready..." he trailed off. I picked up and placed Frankie on the seat in between us and stood up.

Spencer stood too and I finally got to see what he was wearing; slight skinny jeans and a t-shirt and jacket. "You look nice." I complemented him.

"I thought I was the one that was supposed to say that."

"Pfft." I waved it off and rolled my eyes.

Once we were in his car (which he held the door open like a true gentlemen), I asked, "So, where is it were going?"

"Um, I was planning on a picnic, but I think it's going to rain soon, so I don't know. Where would you like to go?"

"I have no idea, that's your job." I laughed.

"Do you want to see a movie?" he suggested.

"Sure." He started the engine and we made our way to the theater.

"Is there anyone you want to see?"

"Umm, what about that new pirate one?"

"...Of The Caribbean?"

"That's the one. Is it alright with you?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the ten minuet car ride was rather quiet after that, as was the wait in line. The theater had not quite been packed but there were still a lot of people there to watch the movie. As we sat down to get settled into our seats, he asked "What would you like to do after this?"

I thought a moment then answered "We'll see if you make it to the end of the movie, before we go any further." I said with a serious tone and big smile to show I was kidding. The lights started to dim and previews started to play. There was still a hint of hurt on his face. "I was joking, Spencer, I have no idea."

"Sshhhhh" came from behind us.

We looked around and back at each other. "I knew that, I just-"

"SSSHHHHHHHHHH" I was really getting annoyed with this guy.

"It's the previews, you're not missing anything." I said out loud so that the guy could hear me.

"I don't care; I don't need to know how your boyfriend can't take a joke because he's a pussy."

"Oh hell no." I said standing up. "Who said that?" I demanded while Spencer tugged lightly on the edge of my shirt.

"I did." A guy the about the same age as me stood up, he was covered in tattoos and piercings.

"Do you want to start something?"

"I want you to sit down and shut up so I can watch a movie that was overpriced."

"You know what, fine." I sat down as did he.

"Bitch." Both Spencer and I heard him muttered and us both shot out of our seats. Spencer was the first to take action and walked up to him

"You'll want to apologize."

"Or what." He stood up again.

I moved to stand next to Spencer "You'll pay."

"I'm not scared of some slut." That was it I had enough of this guy and I punched him in the gut. Everyone looked surprised, including me, but not sorry.

There was a flash of light from the doorway and the sound of footsteps. "Excuse me; I'm going to have to ask you to leave, now." An employee said to the three of us.

The guy looked like he was about to put up a fit about leaving Spencer said "Sorry." I walked out with my head held high, along with Spencer. We made it past the lobby and out the door when the dude had come up behind us, getting our attention by tapping Spencer on the back.

"I want your name and number." he said.

"For what." I demanded of him.

"I can sue you for assault."

I could tell he was getting on Spencer's very last nerve. "But you're not going to." he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh and why not?"

"Because I'm with the FBI." he threatens, flashing his credentials. He seemed stunned as he backed up a few steps.

"Yo, I'm sorry man, I didn't know."

"So, you aren't pressing charges then." he shook his head. "Alright then, go. Now." he turned the other way and we headed towards his car. Once inside, we looked at each other and busted out laughing.

When we could breathe again, I said "that was fun, maybe even better than what the movie would have been."

"I loved the look on his face when I said I was from the FBI." That set off another round of laughter. "So, movies are out, what do you want to do now?"

"Ugh, you had to bring that up. I don't know." I said as his stomach gurgled. "I think we should get something to eat." I giggled, thinking how funny it would have been to hear that through the movie.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Why do I have to decide? You pick."

"Alright then." He started the car again.

"Where-"

"It's a surprise."

"That's not fair."

"Is too." He said, sounding like a child. So I pretended to pout like one too.

He glanced over at me and said, "Awe, cheer up, you'll like where we're going."

I sighed. "What if I said 'will you please tell me where we're going'?"

He glanced at me again, saying "well, I guess I'd have to say 'sorry'."

"Fine, be that way." I looked out the window.

"If you want, you can guess where I'm taking you." I could hear the smile on his face and I wanted to smack his arm.

"Humpf." And then it was quiet, it wasn't that I didn't think it sounded like fun to play a guessing game and all, but I had no idea where that place would be to guess.

Off in the distance, I could see a small airport filled with helicopters. That was when I heard him say eagerly, "We're almost there."

"No."

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I won't do it."

"What?" He asked again, confused.

"I won't." I said plainly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to die."

"Have you driven a car before?"

"Yes, why does that matter?"

"Because there's not that big a difference from driving."

"Are you crazy?" I demanded of him.

"Since being crazy can mean mentally deranged, no, I'm not."

"Have you done this before?"

"Oh, yeah, loads of times."

We had come to a stop sign where you had to turn left or right, the small air port was to the right; we turned left.

"Um, I think you turned the wrong way." I mentioned.

"Nope." We drove for two miles more and made a right turn into a small parking lot, there was a small building and fencing in the back. To the right side was a pool that was also fenced in.

"Where are we?" I questioned him.

"We are at Spider rec.; they have go-carting, bumper-boats, bumper-cars, ski ball, a bar, an arcade area, a pool slash foosball table, and a shooting gallery."

When he finished, I was laughing, he had given me a confused look and when I was able to breathe again, I tried to explain, "I saw that air port and I thought we were going sky diving."

Spencer gave me a devilish smile.

"You planned that, didn't you?"

"Yes, it took a little longer than it could have too."

"Ugh" I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. He got out too and came over to stand next to me and we walked in together.

"Hey, Spencer Reid." a women behind the little bar called out when she noticed him.

"Hi, Gloria. This is Lilly Gilbert."

"Hi Lilly."

"You can call me Bubbles." I smiled.

"So, Reid, do you want you're usual?" Gloria asked.

"No, not right now, is the track dry enough to race on?"

"I believe so." She got out from behind the bar and led us to the back exit where there were ten go-carts. "Have you ever driven one before, Bubbles?" I shook my head as Spencer got into one.

"Here, climb in one and I'll get you set." Once we were buckled in and they were started, she said "Please keep in mind these are not the bumper cars, so keep it clean fair."She looked at Reid "Since no one is waiting for these, you can have as long as you'd like, or someone comes out and tells you otherwise. I'll count down and you can start on go. Are you both ready?" We nodded, "Three, Two, One, GO!"

After the first five laps, I was comfortable driving it and started to slow down around where we had started. Reid did the same on his next lap around. "Let's race, five laps, whoever wins gets to choose what's done next."

"I accept your little challenge, and by the way, you're going down."

"Whatever, oh and by the way, GO!" I took off without him, by the third corner; he had caught up and was riding neck and neck with me. It stayed that way until the end of the fourth lap. Reid had started to scoot closer to me and finally, we made contact. It had startled me into pushing down harder on the gas, but he was in head of me by then.

It was the last lap when I got it back to being neck and neck, we made contact like before, though not as hard, just enough to let him know I was there. We rounded the last corner, he slightly ahead of me, I pressed my foot on the gas as hard as I could, putting me a few inches ahead of him and we crossed the finish line like that.

We took one more lap, to put the carts in their rightful place. Reid, having done this before, cut his engine and climbed out then walked over to me to help me out."I won." I smiled.

"Don't let it go to your head, I let you." He teased.

"Whatever, which way is it to the bumper-boats?"

"I have no idea."

"I thought you said you came here all the time."

"I do, to race. I never have anyone to bump around."

"What about Morgan or any of them."

"They don't know that I come here, they already think I'm childish."

"Awe." I leaned into him and gave him a hug. "Now you have me." I pulled away a moment later and said, "Come on, I have to beat you up with boats."

As I started walking away, he remained still. I grabbed his hand a pulled him back inside. We walked over to the bar and had to wait for Gloria to finish pouring a drink. "Hey you two." She said when she noticed us. "What can I help you with?"

"We were wondering where the bumper boats are."

"If you go out the front doors and take a left to the fence entrance, it's just to the right. If you're using them, please be safe and make sure you're buckled in properly. All of the other outdoor game things a back in there too."

"Alright."

"Oh and if it starts to rain, just for safety reasons, we ask that you get off any equipment you are on."

"Okay"

"Would we be able to place an order now and come in a little later to eat?" Spencer asked, finally unfrozen.

"Um, yeah. What would you like?"

Spencer looked at me; I shrugged and said, "You're the one who comes here all the time."

"Are you alright with pizza?"

"Sure."

"What kind do you want?"

"Whatever's fine?"

"One large plain pizza."

"When do you think you'll be ready for it?" Gloria asked.

"Maybe another hour or so."

"Alright then, it should be ready when you are."

"Cool. Thanks." Reid said, before grabbing my hand and heading to the door and then to the bumper boat entrance.

We had to move up a ramp to reach them. While Spencer buckled in, I moved over to the other side to put some space between us. He gave me a thumb up when he was set. We did that for about thirty minutes, laughing and screaming when we got splashed. By the time we were done, we weren't really all _that _were not soaked, like I thought might happen, but we were slightly.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Umm, do you want to try the shooting gallery?"

"Okay." I said then stated, "I don't have a gun."

"Well then, it's a good thing that I do." he smirked.

"Yeah, how about that." The gallery was to the back, and had its own serpent building to not disturb the other activates.

We each grabbed a pair of headphones and walked down to one of the stations. "I have thirty bullets, we can do two sets of five each and the other ten I have to save for emergencies." I nodded and he loaded up five. "Do you want to go first or..." he trailed off.

"You can go first." he aimed for the target and shot the first five off quickly. Three in the chest, one in the head, and one in the neck.

"Not bad," I said while he refilled the gun. "But I can do better." I played.

"You know how to shot?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He handed me the gun. I aimed and shot off one by one, each time hitting the chest.

"You're better than I expected." He admitted.

"Thanks, I think."

"I know how to make it more challenging this time." he smiled evilly.

"And that is..."

"We are blind folded."

I smiled along with him and asked, "What do we use though?"

"How about you cover my eyes and I'll cover yours."

"Sounds good. You go first again." Spencer positioned himself in front of the target.

"Ready." he said. I cover his eyes with my hands and as I touched his face, he let out a surprised yelp. "Your hands are freezing."

"Sorry." I giggled while he raised the gun, trying to level it with the target. The first was high, the second was closer, but still high, the third hit the paper, but outside from the head. The forth hit shoulder and fifth went through the heart.

"Nice." I commented, taking a step forward. When he was done reloading for the last time, he handed it back to me. "Ready."

He covered my eyes with much warmer hands. My first shot was to the left and the next was too low, the third skimmed the bottom. The last two hit the lower chest area.

"I'd say that you would have won." Spencer said, amazed. He looked at his watch and saw that it was slightly over the hour he said we'd take. "Are you ready to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah." I responded. I watched him put his gun back in its holster before we started to make our way to the main building. We only made it a quarter of the way back when it started to down pour.

Before I had a chance to run, Spencer said, "Did you know that you dodge more rain walking than while running." So we continued to walk through the cold rain.

As we exited the fence and started towards the doors, he gave a small tug on my sleeve, as if to say, 'hold up.' He moved to his car and grabbed a bag then walked back to me and finally back inside. Once there, I asked, "What's that?"

"It's ah, a go-bag; basically, it has the essential for travel. I figured that since were soaked, you might like to change into something. I have some t-shirts and sweat-pants if you want."

"Um, sure." I said. He unzipped his bag to pull out a pair of gray sweat pants, a pair of jeans and two shirts. He handed me the sweats and one of the shirts and we walked towards the back to change in the bathrooms.

I quickly changed and found the dry cloths very warm and cozy. I looked into the mirror and noticed that my hair was ruined and my makeup smudged. I sighed and pulled my hair back into a bun then grabbed some paper towels to wipe the makeup off. When I was cleaned off, I headed back to the front to find Spencer.

He had already found a seat and the pizza was set up to the side of the table. There were two plates and cups, both were empty. "Hey." I said, sitting down.

"Hey. Um, what would you like for a drink?"

"I'll have a Pepsi." He stood up and grabbed the cups to go fill them. When he returned, it was that awkward moment when neither of us wanted to be the first to eat some.

"What piece would you like?" he asked me."

"Ah, doesn't matter." He placed a piece on my plate and then on his own. We each took a few bites in silence.

"So, I was thinking." he started, "since you got to interview me, can I ask you some questions?" I nodded. "Where did you learn to shot like that?"

"I grew up with two older brothers and they loved to go paintballing, we would have all sorts of competitions."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"An older sister."

"Have you heard anything about your interviews?"

"Not much because there are so many people in the class, but my professor did read mine and said that he really liked it and I would definitely be in the running at least."

"Wow, congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Was there anything you wanted to be other than a journalist?"

I laughed while saying "I only decided on a journalist a year ago. Until then, I was changing my mind just about every other month."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes."

"What were some of the other things you were considering?"

"Let see, there was a teacher, an art therapist, a picker, a camel trainer, a green house associate, a carpenter, a pastry chief, and at one point I had wanted to be a FBI agent."

"So all over the place then. Um, how long have you had your cat?"

"Almost five years."

"Do you play any interments?"

"I used to play the cello in high school and I've learned how to play piano."

"Do you like magic?" He smiled.

"Yeah."

"I'll have to show you physics magic some time, I'd show you now, but Gloria wouldn't be too happy."

"So I take it as you are interested." I pointed out.

"Yes."

"Do you know other tricks?"

"A few. Have you tried to remake my salad?"

"Tried, yes. Successfully, no. When I made it, it was nasty."

He nodded. "Where would you go for a second date?"

"It depends on the guy."

"Let's say he has a high IQ and is considered a nerd."

"I'd say a picnic sounds nice. Can I ask you a question?"

"One."

"I just realized you called me earlier, but I never gave you my number, where did you get it?"

"I, uh, asked Garcia for it." He gave a sheepish smile.

"I should have known." I muttered.

Just then, Gloria came over and said, "I want to let you know that we are starting to close up, so all activates are not going to be open. You can stay however long you want though."

"Thank you, Gloria." Spencer said. "Can we have two boxes please?"

"Sure thing." She left to get them and returned about a minute later.

"Do you want any more?" He asked.

"No thanks." He then divided what was left into the two boxes.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded and stood up. "Bye, Gloria." He called over his shoulder as we headed to the door.

"Bye, Spencer Reid, Bubbles."

"Bye."

The car ride back to my house was quiet and surprisingly shorter than I would have thought possible. He pulled into the end of my driveway and cut the engine. We both opened our doors and he walked me to the door, holding a box of pizza.

"Would you like to come in?"

"I would love to, but I do have work tomorrow."

"Okay, oh do you want your cloths back or..." I trailed off.

"I think I'll wait, that way I'll have an excuse to come back and see you again." He smiled. "So, I'll talk with you later then."

My heart dropped when he only held out his hand. I shook it and said, "Drive safely." He turned towards his car and I unlocked my door.

"Oh, Bubble, I almost forgot," I turned back eagerly, "this was for you." He handed me the pizza.

"Thanks."

"Bye." he said and I waved then turned to walk back inside.

I was greeted by Frankie. I walked into the small kitchen and gave her some food before moving into the bathroom to get ready for a shower. I had just gotten some towels out when the door bell rang. I gave a big sigh and grumbled to myself about no one in the right mind visiting this late at night.

I just about flung the door off its hinges, ready to throw a fit. My voice was raised as I started, "I hope you-" the next thing I knew was that there were arms being wrapped around me and another set of lips being pressed to mine. Luckily for him, I saw who it was. I began to close my eyes and reach up for his head, to hold him closer; that was when he pulled away. I opened my eyes to see him smiling and looking pleased with himself.

"I feel better now." He claimed.

"I do too." I laughed.

"I should probably go now."

"All right, bye." I closed my door and sank to the floor. This was a day that I would never forget.


End file.
